


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, Incest, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Sex, Voyeurism, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the veil at its thinnest, Kol can do more than just watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/). Title from Work Song by Hozier. Written in British English as that's what the characters speak.

"I'm bored of this, Bex," Kol complained, kicking his shoes off before lying down beside her. He wasn't sure why he bothered. He was dead. His shoes couldn't affect anything any more than the rest of him could. "Don't bother dying, darling, it's sorely overrated."

Turning himself on his side, head on her spare pillow, he took in her sleeping features. The calm brow, the closed eyes, lashes against the soft skin underneath, lips slightly parted, breathing evenly. He breathed out in time with her, closing his eyes for a moment to pretend he could still sleep. He could lay there for a while beside her, breathing with her, listening to her slow and steady heart and so long as she didn't stray from her side of the bed, he could pretend he was still alive. Not that he would have dared crawl into Bekah's bed to sleep beside her when he _was_ alive, not even when they were human. He wanted to say he wasn't even sure why he kept doing it now but it would be an utter lie. The truth was he missed her and this was as close as he could get to her these days. He wished things hadn’t ended how they did, her holding a dagger and him holding a stake. She’d loved him once upon a time. He still loved her.

Opening his eyes, he laid his palm down on the mattress between them. Her breath hitched and he swallowed, something fundamentally changing in the air between them. All he'd done was reach out to her. It wasn't like he had touched her. He wasn't even close. He shifted further onto his side, inadvertently getting closer to her in order to see her better, leaning over her, propping himself up on his elbow. Flat on her back, her face should be the picture of a sleeping angel but there was something. Something in the curve of her lips, the flicker of her eyes behind their lids. A nightmare or a dream, Kol told himself, that's all.

But it wasn't all. Her heart picked up, starting to race as her body shifted restlessly under the covers, hips canting against thin air as a wordless moan escaped her lips. He leaned forward, drawn to her like a moth to the flame, not understanding why, given the danger but she burned so beautifully, igniting the same restless spark in him. It had been so long since he’d felt anything like that. Anything at all.

He forced himself back before he did anything that he couldn’t do, even if he tried. That wasn’t what stopped him though. The fact it was Rebekah wouldn’t have stopped him either, if she was awake and he was alive and she said it was him she wanted. But no. Just because he was there watching didn’t mean it had anything to do with him. Lucky happenstance or fucked twist of fate, whatever, but it wasn’t his name that would-

“Kol...”

He glanced at her sideways, eyes narrowing as her hips rolled uselessly under the covers, another moan caught in her throat, the scent of her arousal so strong in the air that a human could have told him how wet she was. If it was a trick, it was a hell of a good one.

“Bekah, I swear to God if you’re fucking with me...” he started before biting his lip, a frustrated growl serving to finish his empty threat. What would he do if she was? Glare at her unseen. Talk himself to death unheard. No, he would do nothing because he could do nothing. Well, fuck that.

He retook his place beside her, leaning over her, stopping just short of kissing her, barely an inch keeping him from her skin as she stirred, shifting under him as he put himself between her parted knees. He was already hard, just from watching her, he didn’t even need substance or the press of her body against him, the feel of her skin under his, he couldn’t have that anyway. All he needed was to know for sure.

He swallowed before he crossed a line he wouldn’t be able to uncross, certainty. He’d always flirted with that line, pushed it hoping it would snap, antagonising her, just begging for her to feel the same clawing frustration he felt over her. But she’d only ever rolled her eyes or smiled indulgently. He never could pin down just how much of a chance he’d have stood if he’d given in and asked her outright. With one little peek into her mind now, he’d know.

Her hand stopped him. Not touching him. Not pushing him back. It was herself she touched, pushing the sheets away from her body, revealing bare skin, sweat-sheened from the summer air or from the heat of her dream, he couldn’t tell. But one thing was for sure, she was more awake than asleep now, her movements more conscious as her hand brushed over her breasts, taking his gaze down with it, making the idea of there just being one uncrossed line being questioned laughable. He hadn’t even considered seeing her naked before him. A sight he hadn’t seen since he was old enough to ask why she was different down there to the rest of them.

Fuck, he was painfully hard now, barely able to remember what it felt like to come after all this time of feeling nothing. Unzipping his jeans, he curled his hand around his cock, his other hand making the motion of pushing back her hair from her face even though he was a clear inch away from her skin. It was close enough though, he realised, as he was pulled down into her mind, taking shape in her thoughts as they both took their pleasure in the waking world, at their own hands.

In Rebekah's mind, he was under her, her hands firm on his bare chest as she worked her hips, riding him with complete abandon as he looked up at her, watching with his customary smirk. Kol couldn't help but smile, knowing that's how she'd like it to be, her completely in control with him just compliant enough to let her be. 

“Now you know that’s not true,” Kol said, wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing into her back, stilling her. 

The dream flickered as Rebekah’s control of it slipped, Kol’s presence in her mind bringing that self awareness that would usually shatter it entirely but Kol clung onto the setting, the context, the slight sheen of sweat on her skin. The only thing he let go of was himself, the one that existed in her mind until she was kneeling alone on her bed, caught in his arms. 

“Kol?” she asked, turning her head, their proximity bringing her cheek to his lips without him even trying. 

There was a flicker of worry to her voice, her breath caught in her throat, the uncontrollable shiver of someone walking over her grave. Only it was his grave that was restless. He wanted so much to tell her it was real, that dead as he was, he wasn’t gone by any stretch of the imagination and that he had seen everything, felt everything. But as thin as the veil was tonight, it wouldn’t change anything come morning. He couldn’t be with her properly. It was only a dream.

Whispering in her ear, he told her as much, let her keep dreaming, soothing her with the fact this was all still her imagination, that she was still in control. Stroking down up over her ribs, he teased the underside of her breast until she melted back into his touch, whatever thoughts of the real world she had receding back. 

This time when he pressed a kiss to her skin, it was entirely intentional. He followed the line of her jaw as she tipped her head back, teeth grazing against the bone as it gave way to the delicate skin of her throat, her breath held just below his lips, her blood rushing under her skin in anticipation. He knew what she was thinking, he could hear it echoing through her mind like a choir chorus but he merely smiled against her skin, keeping his fangs to himself, fingers playing over her nipples, the inside of her thigh, showing her it wasn’t that sort of hunger he felt for her.

“Did you really have to ruin a perfectly lovely dream if all you intend to do is tease me?” Rebekah asked, grinding back against him, catching him off guard. “I know it’s you, Kol, I know when someone else is in my head. I won’t ask how, I’m not sure I want to know but I will ask you to stop... teasing... me.”

Each word was punctuated by a ragged breath as Kol stroked up between her lips, seeking out her clit, giving into her demands before she’d even finished making them just to prove her wrong. “If it helps, I don’t know either but you started it, pulling the bedclothes down and saying my name. You know I could never resist a challenge. Or you.”

Reaching back, Rebekah stroked over the front of his jeans, as though making sure she could before she squeezed his cock, her other hand yanking the zip down, both fighting to push the material away until she felt skin under her fingertips. “I could feel you.”

“I’m not surprised,” Kol said with a grin, his cock jumping at her touch as she curled her hand around it, the small space between them not letting her do much more than slowly stroke over the ridge, skin dragging over the head of his cock. “I was trying to feel you.”

“And at that, I am not surprised...” Rebekah shook her head, a laugh playing over her lips, silenced when Kol stroked more firmly over her clit, making her fight to regain her focus. “Though I suppose I should be. But I always had a feeling.”

“You could have mentioned it,” Kol said, his fingers leaving her nipple, stroking down to her hip, pulling her closer and rubbing against her, hips fucking up into her hand as he teases her cunt with his fingers, finding her so wet he could slide them straight into her.

“So could you have,” Rebekah countered with a huffed breath, pushing down into his hand, trying to take his fingers deeper, desperate to come. Desperate and naked and saying his name, just like she was in the real world. Of the pair of images, Kol didn’t know which it was that finally pushed her over the edge but he felt the clench of her cunt around his fingers, heard the cry of relief as pleasure finally overcame her and he decided he didn’t care which, it was all her.

Pulling her up towards him, tilting her head back, he kissed her hard as the whole world around them shook, her mind too preoccupied with pleasure to keep it up and all he could think about was her. The dim lights flickered and the room crashed down as he held her tighter, her hand unyielding around his cock, giving him an outlet for the same chaos inside him, coming hard over her skin as it reached its peak and then quietened again. When he opened his eyes, Rebekah was sprawled on the bed before him, just like she had been when she’d tugged the sheet down, only this time she was satisfied, not wanting.

“Don’t go just yet,” she requested, stroking the bed where he had lain. “I don’t want to wake up, even if this isn’t a dream.”

Lying down beside her, Kol nodded, staying quiet so he didn’t disturb anything as she curled around him, going back to sleep, dragging him down with her with calm slow breaths and fast falling darkness. He could still pretend at least, he was sleeping with her. When the last light faded, he pulled back, returning to the world outside her head.

She was sleeping soundly, like she had been when he’d entered her room. Righting himself first, he wiped his hand clean on his own shirt in case he was capable of leaving any trace of himself behind before he pulled her sheet back up, tucking her in and kissing her head, resting his own on her spare pillow again.

“Goodnight, Rebekah.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
